


Transformer RID: Welcomeback

by ZA_Black92



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Past Relationship(s), android turned cybertronian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: It's been a few decades since the Autobot Decepticon war and no one earth remembers, except for a handful of people working for the SILO agency, the splinter group that helped the autobots fight to take Jasper back and to keep their existence a secret.Now SILO works in secret montioring any strange occurrences; with their current leader, an Android named Abigail Gates and a Cybertronian infiltrator named Pink-noise the daughter of Soundwave





	1. Homecoming

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers RiD 2015 belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**Time: 09:00 am**

**Location: SILO agency Crown city limit outpost.**

It was another average morning in the library no disturbances, no Con sightings or Bot sight in like 40 years! just peaceful a little too quiet, for a certain android and cybertronian infiltrator; who was currently updating the energy fields when a alert sounded through out the base, causing a fallow haired girl to cover her ears as ran into the control center with a blond boy who did the same.

 

"Arg! What's that noise?!"

"Orbital proximity sensor."

"In english please?"

"Objective: to detect any unusual energy spikes and space born anomalies... , Diagnostic complete: Is Space bridge from Home world to earth....second anomaly is cybertronian space ship crash.  

 

Both the boy and girl looked at each other "what do you mean, Cybertronian? Space bridge? home world?" the pink eyed girl stared at them blankly "Classified." was all she said before calling their senior officer "Agent Gates return to base, Code: Flare." there was crash somewhere in base as a Auburn haired woman came rushing into the command center panicked.

"What's going on?" she demanded as the three agent pointed at the screen her eyes widened. "Is it them?" The pink eyed girl nodded. But, paused before looking at the two rookies, unsure if she keep talking when Gates gave her curt nod "It's alright gonna find out eventually." she as two rookies were still lost "Find out about what?" they said at the same time "about Me, Pink-noise and the Autobots."

 

**Timeskip**

 

Pink-noise stayed behind as the three agents went to investigate the anomaly, needless to say they both took it with a grain of salt. "So let me get this straight, Your an android that got sliced into pieces, by Piper...uh Pink-noise's dad who is an alien named Sound-wave?" the boy said scratching his head as the girl continued "And was rebuilt by another alien named Ratchet and his E-type* partner?"

Gates hummed keeping her eyes on the road as a Scrapyard came into view "No offense, Sarge but, did you hit your head on the way to base this morning?" the android rolled her eyes she knew it sounded crazy! and was a lot take in, they pulled into the Scrapyard. And were greeted by a man "Hey There! sir, um my friends and I are looking for something, have you seen or heard anything odd lately." she asked as the man thought, for a moment as he unloaded a metal squirrel statue from his truck. 

 

"Yeah, actually I heard Meteor fall few miles from here. I sent my son to go look for it."

"You sent your... did you hear about where it landed?"

"North east I think, oh, if you find it I called Dibs first."

"Right, thanks..."

"Denny. Denny Clay."

 

"Abigail Gates, Well thank you Mr. Clay we'll be in touch." she said driving off to the direction the meteor went, only to skid to a sudden halt when a giant metal dino-bot came running across the street and stopped when it saw their truck, Abigail's eyes widened when she saw the Decepticon shield on it's chest.

"Scrap! Hold on guys!" she slammed on the gas a drove under the bot; before, it's jaws came down on them, with a growl it charged after the truck; as the two rookies gawked at the dino "Y'mean all that stuff, about the aliens was true!?" The boy shouted as the girl kept her eyes on the charging beast "You have no Idea." Abby said before slamming on the brake the decepticon wasn't expecting this ran right passed the truck and slammed right into the side of a rock.

it stood up, shaking it's head before locking on to the SILO truck once more,  lifting one of the rocks up in it's jaw the con threw it at then causing, the agents to panic as Abby went to back up only for the find the truck was stuck in the the drainage ditch, "Crud, everybody out!" she ordered before something hit the rock out of the air "Oh no, there's more of them!" the girl rookie shrieked as a red bot was standing over their truck, holding a tree branch like a baseball bat.

 

"It's Okay, Kendra, he's friendly."

"How do you know?!"

"He has the Autobot shield on him, and a kid."

"Can we just get out!?"

 

The two E-types and and android scrambled out of the truck; just in time for the con to wrap it's jaws around at ate it in one go, causing the humans to gawk before, they were suddenly swept up by the red bot who transformed before driving off "Luke get your hand off my butt!" Kendra yelled from the cramped back seat "I'm sorry! it was accident!"

the red faced boy said trying not look at her as she was siting on his lap and wasn't able to move "It's still there!" the bi colored eyed girl hissed "It's not his hand..." the muffled voice of Abby said from underneath them they looked down and saw they sitting on her "Oh, sorry Sarge/miss/whatever you are..."

The autobot, the boy and the Rookies. said and they shifted a bit so Kendra was in the front with the boy and a Luke and Abby were in the back, "So, My names Russell. what yours?" The two agents stared blankly at the boy before the Sergeant cheerfully answered.

"I'm Abby, this is Kendra, and Luke, what's your name Autobot?" a cocky voice came from the dash board "Sideswipe..." then he realized what she called him, the car swerved for a split second, "How did you?" the bot said in shock "I'll tell ya later..."

She said before Sideswipe came to a stop at the feet of two more bots as the three humans leaned to get a better look outside "Wonderful, we've barely been here a day, he's already revealed himself to some humans." Abby perked up at the  familiar voice and peeked out the window to see Bumble-bee and a femme bot who was staring at them "so, these are Humans?" she said curiously before poking Russell's forehead before the auburn haired android noticed the con.  

 

"Sides?"  

"I see em!"

"Drive!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!"

 

With that he drove leaving a stunned Bumble-bee and autobot gawking at the large car eating monster a few seconds later they came speeding out of the woods, and back the crash site and transformed Sideswipe opened his doors letting four earthlings out.

 Transformed and stared at the four curiously; before a mini-con came up to them "Hey, Your back!" just then the con came rushing out of the woods, making a beeline towards Russell! The Mini-con and Abby immediately went to get the kid out of the way. but, The Con was to fast! suddenly they were tackled to the ground before pulled into giant yellow arms "Humans! Fixit!" Abby flinched (Ouch...) she knew it was while. but, it still stung being forgotten by someone you cared about.

"Russell and Abby." Russell said pointing at himself and the girl, as the bot put them down "take them behind the stasis pods!" Russell didn't have time to question it, before mini-con dragged him and the older girl behind one of the pods, followed by the other two humans,

they peeked out to watch the fight, when the pod they were hiding behind,  started shaking when a head popped out of the metal pod causing them to reel back as the con said "I hear fighting! whose fighting! I wanna Fight!?" before Fixit fired up his taser "Go back to your Cell!" he ordered shocking the con's head,

before, the metal hungry con, sent the pod rolling away, started sniffing around, stopping at one of the pods and smirked "Ah, My old cell~ might as well give my some juice." he said before chopping down on some of the metal before sniffing the air and knock some debris around his optics landed on Abby.

"Well hello there sweetspark!~" the android blanched when she realized; he could smell her metal skeleton! Abby tried to run only for a large foot to slam down on her back! causing her to bite back a scream of pain, as the metal hungry con started sniffing her.

"my my don't you look sweet? Not my usual portion. but, I suppose you'll do. ~"  Abby gasped as the cons jaws came down "Hey aren't you Underbite?! the con that ate that city?" Abby and Underbite looked at the pod he kicked earlier; and saw that decepticon who broke through the roof, "S'cuse me Sweetspark," he stepped off her as Abby grunted while she tried to get up before falling back down coughing and hugging her midsection as Fixit and Luke went and got her,

 "Finally!" the Chompazoid said smugly having finally been recognized as the other con cautiously waited for the humans to get somewhere safe, "What gave it away the Muscles?~" the trapped con smirked "The smell." he mocked. before Underbite snapped and clamped his jaws around the stasis pod and threw it around.

Freeing the trapped con from his cell sending him flying, then dropping the now empty pod "Hows that smell ya little!?" he looked inside and saw it empty, "Where'd he go?" he looked around before something shiny caught his optic, Denny Clay's scrapyard. "Heh heh, headed for hugeness..." he mused before transforming and driving towards the yard. As everyone came out of hiding Fixit was carrying Abby on his back.

 

"Fixit, I assume that was one of you escaped convicts? Fixit?"

"Yes sir, A chompazoid named Underbite, the more metal a Chompazoid consumes the more powerful it becomes."

SIdes: So it's not good he's headed towards a metal graveyard then."

Autobot4:(Abby doesn't know Strongarm's name yet.): If Underbite gets all that into his jaws we'll never be able to bring him down!"

 

The femme said staring off to the distance as Russell realized what they were talking about "Wait, you mean the scrapyard? My dad down there!" as Luke and Kendra came up behind, and Fitix dramatically pointed at the scrapyard "Oh no! His Dad is in there!?...what's a dad?" he looked at the "Human" on his back then to Bumble-bee who gave a very fast and complicated explanation to the mini-con,

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" he said to Russell as the younger human went to get his father only for Bumble-bee to stop him. "You're not going any where near that chompazoid! it's too dangerous!" he said to the struggling child as Sideswipe pitched in his two cents,

"You know who else is to dangerous? Him." the red mech said pointing at the green and black decepticon, who saved Abby, and watched as he turned into a robot T-rex who stomped over them itching for a fight, as Fixit hid behind Russell, Kendra and Luke, "Hey/OI!" the three hissed as the mini-con chuckled nervously "What?.. I'm protecting this injured..... femme?" he reasoned unsure as Abby gave him a skeptical look when Bumble-bee stood in front of them protectively.

"They're civilians, no threat." he said firmly as the autobot femme stood up straight "I'm not a civilian." she said as Sides "He doesn't look threatened to me." he sassed as the T-rex sniffed stood up and took off into the woods knocking trees down as he went as Bumble-bee grumbled.

"Those two could draw lots of attention, everyone stay here." he ordered as the femme brought up a holo-pad filled with rules and regulations, as Bumble-bee brushed her off "Your too inexperienced, I'm handling this alone." he said before running off.

as Russell ran out after him, he turned to the others "I don't care what he says, That's my dad." he said running home "Ops the human's on the lose! better go after him." the Autobot  femme was getting ready to leave "Wait." She froze at the firm and looked at Abby surprised.

"Luke go with her."

"You sure, sarge?"

"Go, Kendra you're with Sideswipe."

"Okay, let's go uh..."

 

"Strongarm, nice to meet you Luke." she scooped The blond up and took of towards, the scrapyard as Fixit and two girls looked up at the red mech "Aren't we going with them?" Kendra asked as the arrogant Autobot snorted "It's not my fight?" as Fixit smirked "Oh, yeah I get that loud and -Sneer-Fear-Clear!"

He said glitching out before looking a Kendra slyly "I'm no fighter neither, I'm a lover." the Mini-con bragged as Abby carefully climbed off his back; limped over to Sideswipe with Kendra's help and they silently walked away as Fixit had his back turned.

When the mini-con turned around he found the three gone but, then felt something wet on his neck cable reached and wiped it off, and saw a little bit of energon drying on his hand he jumped thinking he was hurt.

before seeing a tiny drop trail leading from where Abby was stomped on by Underbite, and remembered she was back-firing into her odd very thin armor, then he remembered what the con had said causing him to stare off into scrapyard before going back to work on the decepticon capture device.

**Meanwhile**

Sideswipe was speeding to the scrapyard passed Bumble-bee who started running along with Strongarm and Luke, just barely saving Russell from getting crushed picking him up as Kendra squeezed on to his seat belt for dear life "N-Nice, save S-Sides!" she stuttered as Russell thanked him "It was no big thing, let's find your uh Dad?" a cough interrupted the mood as Russell looked in the backseat.

"Whoa, is she alright?" he asked concerned as Abby coughed into a rag covered in blue stains "I'm Fine focus on finding Denny! *Cough* Cough*" she said as Kendra looked at her concerned she noticed the E-types stare gave her a thumbs up. Russell nodded and scanned the scrapyard "There!" yelled at a 50s style diner he climbed out of Sideswipe with Kendra and Abby running inside.

"DAD!"

"Rusty! Did you find the meteooo-what the H.E double hockey sticks happened to her?!"

"That's the least of our worries! Didn't find the meteor! but I did find them!"

"Huh?"

Denny looked out the window and saw Underbite chasing Bumble-bee and Strongarm, when Sideswipe transformed "hey is there a backdoor to this place? Cos I think you're gonna need it." he said smirking down at the stunned Denny "Giant talking robot cars..." he said in awe just as the T-rex tackled Underbite to the ground as Bumble-bee ran over to the diner and stuck his head in.

"Humans!" the old man and young girl pointed at each other "K-kendra." she said "Denny." he said awkwardly the both jumped when a girl with long sandy hair covered in dirt, jumped from behind the counter "Keith!?" Bumble-bee muttered something under his breath before looking at them.

"Do you know anywhere safe to hide?" Denny thought for a moment "Yeah, there are some caves not far from here!" the bot nodded "Take everyone there and hide." he ordered before going back to the fight as Strongarm put Luke down and he went to join the others just in time for Underbite to throw the T-rex "Everyone brace your selves!"

Bumble-bee ordered as the giant dino-bot came fly towards them, and the Autobots dodged the force from the heavy con's impact caused the windows to shatter; making the humans duck and cover as glass and dust to flew everywhere, when the dust cleared; Underbite was running around the scrapyard, eating what he could, before pulling a car out of one of the stacks and his jaw dropped "OH~ a buffet!?" he drooled seeing Crown city in the distance, and ran off before anyone could do anything that until,

"Keith follow em' *Cough*"  

"Rodger boss lady!?"

"And no fighting!"

"Aw..but."

"No, fighting go." Keith did a mock salute before pulling out a rocket launcher with a flick of her wrist transformed into a war hammer, causing Russell and Sideswipe to go "Whoa, awesome!" before she running start towards Luke who barely to react when a expandable shield covered his back and the sandy haired haired girl launched off him into the sky the then used her rocket hammer,

like skateboard and flew off after Underbite., as strongarm went to check on the humans in the diner "are you humans alright?" she scanned them both then froze when she saw Abby coughing up energon into her hand but the SILO gave her a look that screamed 'I'll explain later.' before turning her attention back to Luke.

 

"I hate it when she uses me as a launchpad!" Luke hissed flexing his arms, them his attention towards the bots "What?" as Bumble-bee made a sound like he was cleared his throat "It would appear that human weapons have evolved. *ahem*" he said then quickly looked over to his team.

Bee: Is everyone okay?

Strong-arm and Sides hesitantly glace at Abby was wiping her mouth while Kendra sat a the counter and pulled a piece of glass out of her arm that was also leaking energon, She was busy talking to someone on her phone something about a E-tranfusion? when they get back to their base, before the shorter girl glared at her and shook her head.

Strong-arm: Everybody's fine Lieutenant, except the maybe the fugitive. 

They looked over to the passed out dino-bot  who jumped to his feet "Round two!!..." he roared before seeing the chompazoid was gone "Uh, what happened?" he scratched his helm "Underbite tossed you into the air." Strongarm explained "Anybody get hurt?" the femme shook her helm "Huh, well that a first." while Sideswipe looked around

"It's odd that Underbite would just run off when there's tons of metal laying around." he said as Kendra came up to him slapping a black patch on her arm, before disappearing in a flash and reappearing onto of the stack of rusted cars surprising the red bot as she looked around "Um I think I know where he's going." she said nervously pointing straight ahead.  Bumble bee looked at what she was talking about "He's heading towards that city! those sky scrapers!" he said as Russell ran over to him "we should call the cops! the Army!" he suggested as the yellow shook his head.

"no, we can't risk anymore human involvement." Abby finally speaking up "I can't tell if you sound like Optimus or Ratchet." she snorted at the memories of her adopted sire and the prime constantly arguing about humans being involved with the war effort, usually Commander Hilary and her mother had to break it up, she noticed Bumble-bee gawking at her as Denny interrupted their little staring contest "That city, those skyscrapers are filled humans."

"Well, I'll have to stop him before he get's there."

"Just, let me transform sir and I'll come with."

"Strong-Arm,  You need to understand, none of you is supposed to be here! Optimus said this was a mission for me."

The Dino-bot transformed "Well, I want another shot at that muscle-head!" he growled punching one of his servos into his palm, as Strong-arm jumped "You can't let some criminal ride with you!" she chided as the dino looked offended "I'm not a Criminal!...I think." he said scratching his helm as Sides whispered to Strong-arm and Kendra who was on his shoulder.

"Bet, that's what they all say on the prison ship." as the fallow haired girl blinked looked at the confused dino-bot as Bumble-bee went to protest "I'm going and if you don't like it you can try and stop me." the con hissed as Denny ran up to them "I'm going to! I know a shortcut to the bridge," Russell went to stop him, " Lieutenant, if you're taking those two.." the femme started

"Fine, but, no cybertronian forms! there could be boats on that river witnesses on the shore." the yellow bot said "We need to be something humans can accept we need to be Robots in Disguise!" Bumble-bee said then turned to Denny "Do you store any cars here?" the bearded man just smirked and led them deeper into the scrapyard where all the cars were "Find one hurry." Bumble-bee ordered as Strong-arm took off then he looked at Sideswipe who shrugged "I'm good." the red bot said crossing his arms,

Bumble-Bee then turned his attention to Abby **_{"It not her Bee! it can't be her! you saw her die! and Catherine promised she wouldn't rebuild her!}_  **his mind reasoned as he stared at the auburn haired girl, who was sitting next to Russell,Luke,Kendra and Denny who were staring at her worried;

as she lifted her shirt up to check her stomach showing huge angry bruise causing the three men to wince, "hey, little femme human thing." the dino-bot asked getting her attention "You okay?" she blinked then nodded "yes why do ask?" he looked at her unsure "Well you've been coughing up energon, ever since Underbite stomp on you." This caused Bumble-bee whip his helm in her direction.

( ** _"what?!")_** Abby felt a chill go through her body then looked at Bumble-bee suspiciously, did he just scan her? then felt her spark jolt when he shot her a look Ratchet used to use on the bots when they broke something "you're, staying here." he hissed as the scan showed how damaged her body was, it was bad and currently in emergency repair proto-call, amazing she wasn't in fallen into shock right now.

"I can still, (cough) (cough) dammit!" she covered her mouth as more energon seeped through her fingers dripping on to her pants, "don't touch it!" she growled at Russell who went wipe some of the blue liquid off her hand. " it's toxic to humans." Bee explained as he and Abby glared at each other.

 Bumble-bee comm fixit only for the minicon to come rolling up to them "Fixit what are you doing?" the mini-con looked at him like he was an idiot "answering your call? and I supposed to be the one with the faulty Hiring-Whining-wiring!" the yellow bot just shook his head "No I meant, never mind any new on those stasis pods at the crash site?" the little orange bot nodded.

"yes I have repaired one cell."

"You didn't have to come here to tell me that!"

"Oh okay I just head back to the ship and take these capture devices with me."

"Wait Capture devices?"

Fixit grinned reached into the rickshaw he was dragging and tossed a cylinder to Bumble-bee, who caught it just as Strong arm came back "Just point or throw" the Mini-con said as Bumble-bee looked at the cadet "So, what did you chose?" the femme smirked before transforming into a Police truck.

"yeowza!" Both Luke and Russell said as Bumble-bee looked down at the humans and mini-con "Fixit go back to the crash site and get that cell ready, You three stay here with Sideswipe." as Kendra and Luke look at Abby "Uh, Sarge?" the blond male said unsure if he should listen the yellow bot,

"Go, and you find Keith tell her to swing away." she huffed Luke nodded before Strong-arm opened her door for him. "everyone else, We're a team now! and were the only thing standing between Underbite and the lost of a lot of innocent lives, so let's do what we have to do!...Let's roll up and roll out." there was an awkward silence as Abby spoke up "Crickets would be chirping right now. But, even they found that too sad to be funny." Sideswipe and Kendra snorted at her jab while Bee just shot her a look "I'll work on that last part!" he said before driving off with the others.       

  **Meanwhile**

 

Keith was hot on Underbite's trail as she watch from the treetops as the chompazoid seem to be slowing down and he looked smaller then he was at the scrapyard, the feral girl resisted the urge to wallop him with her hammer as the giant metal monster started talking to a bird for directions.

**Back at the Scrapyard**

Sideswipe was leaning against Diner scanning the yard for an alt-form when Kendra waved him over from behind a spaceship model "Hey, check this bad boy out!" she said leading him to an old Ferrari "What do think?" she asked as the red bot smirk "Why Hello beautiful,...and I'm not just talking to the car sweet-spark." he winked at her causing Kendra to blush as he scanned the car, before they went back to Russell who was sitting and kicking his feet Fixit took Abby back to the ship with him. so, he was stuck biting his nails worrying about his dad.

The brown haired boy looked up to see Kendra running up to him "Rus, check this out!" she said gesturing to Sideswipe who transformed into his new alt mode "How's this look on me?" the red bot asked as Kendra leaned on his hood not that he complaining "Whoa! cool." Russell said as Sideswipe opened his passenger side door.

"well what are you waiting for?" let's go!"  

"But, Bumble-bee said.."

"Hey if it was you out there, your dad would do the same."

"...right."

Russell hopped of the trailer he was sitting on before turning to the left over squirrel statues , "Y'know there always room for desert." he said slyly as Kendra and Sides caught on to his plan.

**back with the away team**

Underbite finally found his way to the bridge and weakly made his way over to it when Bumble-bee showed up pointing his weapon at him "Sorry Underbite, but this bridged is closed." the Autobot said glaring at the con as the dino-bot came up from behind him and threw him in the air knocking him on his feet and Strong-arm started to open fire on the con while Bumble-bee electrocuted him,as Denny and Luke watched from behind with Grimlock.

unaware that Keith had found them just in time to, as the bot's weapons started to fail, and the pissed off Chompazoid started advancing on Bumble-bee, Strong-arm ran over to her lieutenant and stood her ground and looked at Bumble-bee "Ready for your back up plan sir." as the yellow bot glared at her "I don't have one! get out of here!?" he ordered  as the Dino-bot ran up behind him "I don't we just start punching him?" as Denny drove up with Luke "You may not have a back up plan! But, Sergeant Gates did!" before anyone could question the blond agent a huge explosion nearby, caught the bots and con, off guard, barely having time to register what it was.

when Underbite's head was suddenly slammed into the ground by a large rocket hammer and an over excited Keith. who giggled slamming her hammer into the chompazoid's helm a few more times, causing everyone to wince and cringe as the sandy haired walloped him.

 before blasting off of him and flying on to a certain green and black dino bot's head then looked at Luke "Do I get to hit this one too?!" she asked excitedly the blonde shook his causing her sit and pout as said T-Rex stared at her curiously.

When a enraged roar from Underbite snapped everyone back, to the chompazoid who pull his head out of the ground and spat out a mouth full of dirt and asphalt, and stomped his way over to them as Denny shouted "Take you best shot you overgrown...schnowzer!"

Underbite roared as the sound of screeching tires made every one look over to the woods and saw Sideswipe, Kendra and Russell with a trailer filled of those squirrel statues, "Come and get it!!" the tween shouted as Underbite licked his jaws "Just the pick me up I was looking for." he said before he could even take a bite Sideswipe drove off causing the chompazoid to give chase as Denny yelled Russell's name while Bumble-bee was left wondering where Ab-no...where that injured girl was.

"Okay he fell for it, what now?" Kendra asked looking at the boy "I didn't think that far ahead, but now i guess we lead somewhere with no metal." "Or humans" Sideswipe chimed in they were quiet for a moment "The quarry!" they said as Sides sped his way towards the cliffs edge,

as he and the two humans silently waited for Underbite, Kendra squeezed her seat belt she felt it tighten a bit as Underbite appeared from the woods and lunged at them, only for Sideswipe to drive out of the way, the deception glared at the cherry red car;

as Bumble-bee, Strong-arm, Dino-bot, and Denny came speeding from the woods and slammed into the Chompazoid. and tried to push it of the cliff, "Give it everything you got!" Bumble-bee ordered as Sideswipe threw Russell and Kendra out "Stay here!" he hissed as followed everyone else and slammed into the metal eating con,

"This is awesome!" the dino-bot grunted only for the Chompazoid to shove him out of the way grabbed some squirrel statues, and ate them knocking everyone back as the Con buffed up and eyed Denny's truck and lifted it up in the in the air "Whose the boss now?!" he yelled as the bots watched on "Uh-oh." Kendra said as she tried holding Russell back as he back as he tried to get to his dad.

 Bumble-bee back up and transformed "fall back!" he ordered as the others transformed and the chompazoid kept mocking them slowly crushing Denny's truck as the horrified man struggled to escape or not get crushed, as the others could only watch on "No!" Bumble-bee shouted running to stop, Underbite only to freeze' when a large shadow towered over the chompazoid. who felt a servo on his shoulder he tuned around and saw;

Optimus prime glaring at him as the autobots  and humans stared in awe at the prime who threw Underbite off the cliff and set Denny's truck down Kendra and Luke smiled as the father, son and Keith? reunited and hugged while Bumble-bee went over to Optimus

"Optimus, You are alive!...are you alive?"

"That is unclear, but, I do know I can't maintain my presence on earth for much longer...you have found an excellent team."

{Both Sideswipe and Strong-arm awkwardly bowed or saluted the prime}   

"Uh, we found each other actually."

"And together you will confront many challenges, the forces threatening the earth are eminence and formidable, But, I am certain to will defeat them as you did today."

"But, we needed your help today Optimus, We always do." Bumble-bee said looking down as the prime shook his head "You are ready to lead Bumble-bee, doubt yourself." the prime looked "Will I see you again?" the yellow bot asked "I'm not certain the universe has a plan for me."

he looked over Bee's shoulder noticing Abby approaching he smiled softly at her eyes widened as he nodded then returned to Bumble-bee "And I don't know what it is, you will prevail Bumble-bee you must." he said before fading away "well then, let's keep moving forward, yeah?" Abby said as Bumble-bee turned to look at her and nodded.

**Timeskip**

Kendra huffed as she "Helped" Luke lift some equipment on to their new truck "Could you please actually help instead of pretending to look busy?" the blond hissed as he sat on the ground to catch his breath "What are you talking about? help dig out that gaint metal beam." she lied as the blond boy's brown eyes narrowed

"No, me and Keith dug it out! you just stood there making shoveling noises!" he sneered as Kendra snorted before someone handed her a giant wrench and saw Strong-arm looking down at her, the fallow haired girl rolled her eyes before dragging the wrench to the truck, Sideswipe laughed at her as Bumble handed him a broken stasis pod; with parts packed into it pointed at the same truck. with a huff the red bot grudgingly made his way to the large truck but, paused taking the wrench from Kendra and handed her small box filled with bolts and copper coils, as Bee turned to Denny.

 

"Are you sure you're okay with moving our command center on to your property?"

"Our,place is a much better hide out for you then the woods!"

(Russell stepped up)

"And I can help keep your cover! uh...y'know if I'm not doing anything else?" 

 

Bumble-bee just smirked at the kid as the dino-bot put Underbite in his cell and went up the yellow bot with a worried expression "Your not gonna make me go back to sleep are ya?" he said looking at a stasis pod as Strong-arm went to protest, before Bumble-bee brought his hand up "Consider yourself on Probation." Strong-arm gawked at yellow bot "But, sir! ack!" The dino-bot suddenly grabbed the femme while happily singing "I"m on Probation!~ I'm on probation!~."

He dropped the cadet then looked at Keith "Is that good?" she shrugged not knowing what that word meant, "Glad you're with us Sideswipe." Bumble-bee said to the red bot who shrugged "for now" he mused  as Strong-arm handed him more junk to carry "Hey!" he hissed as the femme gave him a stern look,

"as Your senior officer I order you to take thi-" Sides threw the junk to the ground "You don't get to give me orders!" he started to rant only for Fixit reprimanded him, as the humans watched the whole scene while Bumble-bee loaded another stasis-pod on to the truck "I-we won't let you down Optimus, and if I keep saying it I might believe it myself one day..."

he said noticing the Abby look-a-like was missing he looked over to his team and the humans, The Dino-bot grabbed Keith,Sides, and Strong-arm and sang again! "By the way I never got your name!" Keith wheezed "It's Grimlock and I'm on probation!~" Grimlock stated happily.  

He frowned before walking into the woods, he optics scanned around before he saw what looked like at robotic owl standing guard over a SILO medical van, wait SILO? they were still active? he cautiously made his way over to hear Ratchet voice coming from inside the van looked inside and saw Pink-noise doing some sort of medical care on that girl,

the there wires tubes connecting theirs arms together as Energon flowed through the tube, Was Pink-noise transferring energon to the girl? well it wasn't she could be an E-type but Abby wasn't an E-type she didn't need energon or food to survive, she was just a man-made machine that developed a mind of her own, and wait... he pause seeing her chest was opened and the place where her power module (Her battery) should have been was...a "Is that spark!?" He yelled both femmes to jump as the auburn haired girl pulled her shirt closed and gawked at him. as Ratchet's message kept playing

_**"** Abby if your hearing this that means you are fully healed and just woke up, You have been asleep for a very very long time since that incident, you might have notice some changes. For one, your not just a machine anymore. You have feelings now, that aren't just there; because someone programmed them to be there, there are the because of your memories which became your voice and your decisions._

_But, they also what was holding your original body back; because for some reason human made robots aren't allowed to feel; it causes them spontaneously combust. But, not you maybe that's why Primus smiled on you that day you saved Bumble-bee and the children, Just before I left. I picked up an energy signal from your... resting place, and low and behold there you were still alive. Well, more then alive, You may not look it. but, your are Cybertronian now._

_You have spark and thanks, ahem* a donation of my own metal you have a more stronger and resistant skeleton but, that doesn't mean your invincible, that's why i'm leaving these audio messages so you can take care of yourself, so, until when we meet I don't have to lecture you, With that said Ratchet out. **)**_

As Bumble-bee tried to process what Ratchet was talking about someone threw a shoe at him and shrieked "Get out!" he blinked looked and saw Abby holding her shirt closed as Pink-noise finished healing her and was closing her chest up, the yellow bot felt his face plates heat up.

before ducking away from the van, a few moments later Abby staggered out a of the van as it started up the former con femme gave Abby a silent look "I won't do it again, i'll be care next time." she huffed as the pink eyed femme shook her helm and drove off, the green eye android barely had time to sigh before being pulled into a tight. but gentle hug, and was confused when she saw a human sized Bumble-bee was the one hugging her. 

"Uh bee did you get shorter?"  

"Ratchet wasn't lying was he?"

"Hm?"

"Is it really you?"

Bumble-bee asked pulling away from her and looking Abby straight in the eyes, as blinked "Yeah, it's me." said but, the yellow-bot was still skeptical "prove it, where'd did your name come from?" the auburn haired girl tilted her head in the same manner she used to do when she was confused, "It's was the same day you found out I wasn't human. Raf almost got hit by a truck I ran out and stopped it, and teared up my arm in the process."

She smiled looking up at Bumble-bee as she showed him the scars on her arm, "and when I told you guys I wasn't a real girl, You said, it didn't matter and that you were still my friends. then Raf asked what my name was, because I never mentioned it at all, and when I said I didn't have one, you're the one who named me." she gently jabbed Bee on his chest plates, causing him to blush when she winked at him.  

"You started beeping really loudly, about a joke Miko made about a bee landing on you? but, couldn't understand it because her accent made sound like she was saying Abby on Abby? which Raf translated it to Abigail."

Abby finished her story then turned to look at him "if you still don't believe me, I could show you the scars Soudw-" she was cut off Bumble-bee suddenly kissing her and before she could respond, someone ruined the mood "woo-who! get some Bumble-bee!" Sideswipe yelled from some where.

The autobot and android broke away as the yellow bot looked around landing on a heavy wooded area in a flash he was back to his normal size; and found the humans,Grimlock, Fixit and Strong-arm who was covering Sideswipe's mouth sheepishly smiling up at him "Uh, hi Lieutenant heh hehe...run." the three bots took of running with the the human and Fixit in there arms as Bumble-bee chased after leaving a stunned and flustered Abby behind. 


	2. Homecoming 1.5 getting to know you

**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Transformers RiD 2015 belongs to Hasbro entertainment .**

**please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

chap 1.5

 

The next morning...

The bots got up bright and early to set up their base, were interrupted by Russell tiredly walking up to them "Morning *Yawn* have you seen my dad?" he asked looking up at the bots who shook their heads "Weird I've looked everywhere and can't find him." the bots shook their heads, they haven't seen him since last night when he was talking with Abby, Luke and Kendra, Keith had fallen asleep around the same time Russell did.

...Speaking of which, Bumble calmly went over to a van that was parked near the entrance recognizing the model waved Fixit over "just look under the bumper, there should be button that opens the back." he said the Minicon complied and the door popped opened to reveal,

A sleeping Luke and Keith. the girl was sleeping on his right had her arms wrapped around his waist, while the blond had his arms sprawled like starfish. while the girl's legs were tangled in her sleeping bag which she somehow thrashed out of during the night; while Luke rested his left leg over her hip. 

Bumblebee and Fixit both gawked at the two humans before their two guardians came up behind them "wha'cha looking at? I wanna see!" Grimlock said causing Bee and the minicon to jump as the dino-bot shoved the two aside giving him and Strong-arm a clear look at what was in the van.

however, the commotion and mini-earthquake caused by the bots caused Luke wake up his brown eyes snapped open with a tired groan, sat up and squinted. before, grabbing his glasses case and put them on and came face to face with Strong-arm and Grimlock causing him to recoil in shock before his mind finally woke up.

 "Oh, uh hello."  

"Hello Luke! um are we disturbing you and Keith?"

"Not really, is the Sarge around?"

"No we thought she was with you."

Luke blinked and went to get up. only, for Keith to grumble in protest causing, her to tighten her hold on him. with a sigh, he managed to pull his pillow from under him rolled it up; and carefully slip it in between her arms, she took the bait let go of his waist.

and cuddled into the pillow and rolled over, Luke untangled his legs and grabbed his jacket and shoes from the front seat before climbing out of the van, "So, did you guys need something?" he clearing his throat and awkwardly closing the van's back door, causing Keith to briefly wake up and yell "cookies!" and fall back to sleep.

Strong-arm thought for a moment "Yes, actually what are E-types?" asked having never gotten an explanation from Abby, the blond thought for a moment "I don't really know myself and I'm an E-type."

he said as the roar of an engine got their attention the bots transformed as Grimlock grabbed a rusty arrow sigh and stood still. "It's okay it's just Kendra." Luke said as a silver and pink [motorcycle](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/79/22/0b/79220b3f28fe88eeada119d4ebb7078f.jpg) pulled in, as it's rider killed the engine and put the kick stand out dismounted, and took off their helmet.

the fallow haired girl then unzipped the front of her racer jacket to pull her hair out; which was in a braid and wrapped around her neck, then smiled at the bots particularly Sideswipe "Morning guys!" Kendra greeted as Luke nodded at her and continued his conversation with Strong-arm which somehow got on the subject of his shield.

while Sideswipe walked over to his charge "Hey, lil'lady hows the arm?" he asked picking her up and poking her right arm "Huh, oh, it's fine, just a little itchy from the band-aid." she said rubbing her arm as the red bot leaned in squinting a bit causing her lean away a bit "Um...?"

he lifted her bangs up a bit "Whoa, trippy!..." he said in awe getting the other attention "Her Optics are two different colors!" he said as as Strong-arm and Grimlock crowded him a bit to see, Her grey and colbalt eyes as the e-type glanced around nervously "Are those natural?" Grimlock asked as Bumble-bee leaned in to see.

"I think It's called heterochromia? it's pretty common on earth." the yellow bot explained Kendra felt her face heat up as Sideswipe kept gawking at her curiously "Sides, c-could you put me down now?" she asked as the red bot seemed to snap out of his little trance. "Uh, right." he set her back down just as Abby and Denny pulled up in her new truck and Russell went to greet them "Hey, Rusty! your up early!" he ruffled his son's hair who pouted.

"Stop, where'd you go anyways?"

" Gatsby, here was nice enough to take me grocery shopping since our fridge is sort crushed?"

"No, breakfast?"

"Not really, while she was shopping I got Coffee and donuts or in your case hot chocolate."

As if on cue the van Luke was sleeping in burst open and Keith fell out "I heard donuts!" she yelled before getting tangled in her sleeping bag and falling out of the van causing everyone wince "I'm okay I landed on my head!~" she chirped as Grimlock came over to the tangled girl.

 she untangled herself as the dinobot walked up "Hi Grimy!" she waved before grabbing her moccasin boots and poncho from the van and put them on Luke faced palmed "put your shorts on!" he huffed she blinked seeing Denny covering Russell's eyes and realized she was in her boy shorts. she scratched the back of her head before reaching back into the van grabbing a pair of faded jean shorts and slipped them on. 

Denny unshielded Russell's eyes and walked int the diner, while Kendra helped Bumblebee (mass displaced) and Abby unload the truck. again Sideswipe took the heavier stuff from the fallow haired girl, handing her bag with bags of chips and bread;

instead of the heavy cases of bottled water she was carrying "wait? you can do shrinky thing too?" she said the cocky bot gave her a blank look "shrinky? oh! you mean my mass displacer?" he said smirking at her now it Kendra's turn to be confused, "mass what?" he went to explain only for Abby to clear her throat.

"How's about you finish putting things away, then we'll start the Q&A?" she said putting cans away in the cabinets "Right! I still wanna know what an E_type is." Strong-arm said as Fixit chimed in "and those cool Weeping-wheezing-Weapons! you used on Underbite,"

after a few minutes everything was cleaned up as Denny handed out coffee and donuts to the younger silo agents when he got to Abby "Oh, she can't drin..." Bumblebee was cut off by the auburn haired android taking a sip and sighing "Ah, that's what I needed, thank Denny."She noticed the shocked look bumble bee was giving her "more then just my skeleton was revamped bee." she said giving him a sly smirk, the older Clay waved her off and sat down next to his son both eagerly waiting for her to talk about E-types,

"Okay, you guys want to know about E-types? E-types are humans who have energon flowing through their veins instead of regular blood due to a mutation."

Sideswipe: Mutation? (Strong-arm nudges him to be quiet.)

( Abby nods and grabbed her bag  taking out some pens [red,blue and purple.] a some some paper and draws six people and points to the red people.}

"Yes a chromosome mutation, see normal humans have red blood and 23 chromosomes x from your mom and y from dad, but somewhere down the evolutionary line something happened, that made points to **[blue]** C-24 the mutation caused by possible energon exposure....or"

Grim,Sides,SA,Fixit,Denny and Russell: Or?

"Possible Cybertronian bio-experimentation done on early man. to see what will happen. now obviously it's very rare to have an E-type child what with diluted bloodlines and what not, unless it's with another E-type or a C24 carrier, in fact 1 out of 200 births is an E-type, 2.5% of Earths population is an c24 carrier, and 1% are pure E-type, On to our next point (Purple} the C24 carriers.

Carriers are regular people who have an E-type ancestor in their gene-pool. they bleed red like regular humans, but if a lady or a man with C24 gene have children; there is a high chance the kids will be an E-type or next gen carrier. but, if the one parent is an E-type and the other is 23(Red)?, it causes what my mother calls the slot machine effect; where basically it's a gamble Kendra's family is an example of that, her mother an E-type and her father is a regular human. as a result her older twin sister and younger brother both human while she an E-type," 

On the outside E-types look like regular human, they can can still die from illness and injury but, depending on category :You have DE-type the lowest level and are just regular civilians or who come in medical check ups, after that it,, AE-type who have abnormal healing or athletic capabilities act as sector guards for SILO and military sites, and the rarest and highest risk factor 0E-type, the chance to have a child with 0E-type are 000000 (add about 50 more zeros after that) to 1, 

and you're all looking at three of them (she gestures to her team), People with that Type are what SILO employees are mostly made up of; because of their slower aging and longer lifespans which is 8x longer than that of a normal human, they usually shy away from the public view and their families, they're like a fleshy cousin to us cybetronians,"

Abby said with a shrug taking a bite of a doughnut while the other bots looked at her oddly, "Okay if you're cybertronian like them how come you like us and like,... eat?" Russell asked curiously as he stared up at the larger bots and the small woman sitting in the booth "Oh, I used to be an android, a SILO scientist name Catherine Gates built me." Both Denny and Denny gawk at her causing her the snicker "That's the same look Bee and the others gave me when they fond out, but, that doesn't answer your question." she looked down at her coffee with a slight frown. 

"The humans we used to work with, really work up an appetite after almost being killed by giant robots. so, whenever they stop somewhere to eat, they would take me along and get frosty looks for not sharing with me, and I would lie and say I was going to the hospital for surgery or was just not hungry. so, when Mom and dad-"

The bots except for Bee gave her a blank stare not knowing what 'mom' meant "uh... Dr.Gates and Ratchet upgraded my body, they included a stomach, taste and sensory receptors, so i can feel pain and _other_ things..." Abby mumbled the last thing.

Bumblebee to stared at her suspiciously "What other things?" he asked as the auburn haired femme cleared her throat "Oh, Bee y'know the old saying 'a girl never kiss and tells.~" she said winking at him causing his door wings the to stand straight up as his face turned bright blue, "Especially in front of kids." she said in a hushed tone, she nodded to Russell who was preoccupied with Keith's rocket hammer to hear.

"So, what about that hammer thing Keith used yesterday?" Sideswipe asked pushing lover bot out of the way "Oh, that's her pride and joy, when I was teaching her how to fight. I asked what she was looking in a weapon? and she said something that was loud and packed a punch."

Abby explained as she pulled out the schematics "so, I had the boys in weapons to surprise me, and boy did they deliver. the Quake64 mk2 rocket hammer, able to fire six rounds per reload and packs one hell of a swing to whoever is unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of it, Keith fell in love the second she laid eyes on it."

 she then pulled out another set of blue prints and hand them to Fixit "if you want to know more you can look at those if you want." the minicon and Denny both snatched them up and started reading through them while the auto bots got to know their charges while Bee and Abby caught up on things.

  **Sides and Kendra**

Sideswipe looked at Kendra curiously "So, do you have rocket hammer too?" the Fallow haired looked a him somewhat offended "Of course not, that would rip my arms off! My sweethearts over there."

she walks over to her bike and pulls a large sword from a side holster, Side's eyes lit up before she ran away from the bike and hopped up a to the diner's roof and pressed the release mechanism. the sword turned into snipe rifle long bow hybrid, "See that oil can by that cowboy statue?" she asked Sideswipe squinted it was about 20 yards "Yeah?" she smirked aimed it she pulled back the cables fired a round. Causing the others to jump from the shot.

Split second later a tiny *Ding* echoed from the distance as the can fell to the ground, "Nice shot!" the red mech exclaimed then looked back a the human girl who just went the tips of her ears turned blue violet "it was nothing." she mumbled not used to being complimented her mismatched eyes looked back at the red bot, how noticed the discoloration on her ears.

"what's up with your audio receptors they changed color,"  the fallow haired girls covered her ears only for her face to turn the same color "Now your face changed, are you sick or something?" he poked the side of her head curiously "I'm fine!"Kendra squeaked swatting his digit away,

focusing her energy she teleporting back to her bike and putting her sword away, as Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm "Yeesh, who put a scraplet in her berth this morning?" Abby and Bee snickered at the two of them the red bot looked back at them; they both looked away pretending to be watching TV.

 he then looked back at Kendra who hopped on her bike and drove "Hey wait up!" Sideswipe said transforming into his alt form and racing after his charge. "I still have forty bucks from the old days, that says she'll have Sideswipe wrapped around her finger in three weeks." Bumblebee says watching the red bot chase after the girl, "sixty says two." Abby said as the yellow bots shook her hand "Oh, you're so on." they returned to watching TV. 

**Grim and Keith**

To say Keith was an odd one was the understatement of the universe! the sandy haired girl was a species all on her own! as Grimlock found out following his new charge around the scrapyard and surrounding woods, from her childlike innocence to her ruthless strength. he be an idiot not to accept when Bee assigned him to be her guardian!

"So, where are ya from?" the dinobot asked curiously as he the sandy haired girl walked along a stream she paused and shrugged "I don't know, Abby just says I'm from Kennith's Glenn cuz' that's where Luke is from." she said scratching her head as Grimlock looked at her oddly "So, Luke is your botfriend...or" the grayed girl looked at him oddly before connecting the dots.

"No he's my brother, he's the only one who didn't hurt me when I little." she said sadly as she recalling being thrown out, or yelled at when she tried scavenging for food. Grimlock came to stop and looked at her curiously, as he transformed into robot mode and picked her up causing her yelp.

"What do you mean who hurt you?"

"It's nothing, I was just bullied for being deferent."

"Deferent how? you look normal to me!"

"You see most children like Rusty have loving parents, not me though...I've never seen or met my parents, they left me in woods and I guess I was found my new family a pack of wolves. but, then I was found by some old hunter who took me back to town.

he cleaned up and gave me clothes. then he called these people in white coats they showed up and I escaped again, and ended up in Luke's town I living off what ever I could. but, the others there weren't very nice, they threw rocks and yell at me till I'd run away,

then one day I met Luke he left his window open and I ate a pie his mom left out. when he found me I thought he was gonna hurt me too...But, he didn't; instead he took the blame and hid me in the shed,

he kept trying to teach me how to talk and stuff...then the forest fire happened, there was lots of smoke and screaming I was getting ready to run, when I heard Luke crying I found him in his house trapped under a beam. I pulled him out and and we both ran, a weeks later Abby found us I didn't like her at first. but, now she's kind of like my mom."

Keith said scratching her head somewhat bashful "But, don't tell her I-urk!" Grimlock suddenly pulled her into a hug against his face plates while crying what looked like oil? "T-that's saddest story I've e-ever heard." he sobbed as Keith nervously laughed and tried to calm him down and get him to let her go.

**Meanwhile**

"and this is where I found them." Abby said as she showed Bumblebee the rubble and burnt remains, of Kennith's Glenn logging town. they were on the outskirts standing outside a small cave, she crouched down with the yellow bot who scanned the scanned the small cavern, "It's pretty small, Russell would have trouble fitting in there." he looked over at the Auburn haired droid "How old were they?" he asked Abby was silent for a moment "Luke told me he was 9, and I calculated Keith had to be around 7 then...she didn't like me too much." the yellow bot looked at her curiously

"Then again if I was a kid raised by animals and rejected by society I'd be wary too."

"I take it she likes you now though?"

"The first thing she ever said to me was "Mammy Keith thirsty." what does that that tell you?"

"*Snort* Mammy? that's what Raf what called his grandmother!" 

"OI!"

The yellow bot yelped when the auburn haired girl started punching him, causing him to laugh even more when he saw how blue her face was.

**Strong-arm and Luke**

Strong-Arm was watching Luke train. she quickly learned that the blond male's shield could turn into a trident and a sword, she watched him spin and maneuver his body with his weapon at some makeshift targets when he was done the target were sliced in half along with a tree "Oops..." He mumbled sheepishly scratching the back of his head, as someone clapping got his attention his brown eyes widened and Luke whirled around to see Strong-arm smiling and watching him, his whole face turned blue-violet "Y-you saw that?" he stuttered the femme nodded.

"You were great! how long have you been fight for SILO?"

"Uh like 5 years? and I nothing compared to Keith, Kendra or Sarge."

"What are you talking about you hit every target."

"Yeah when I did'n realize anyone was watching!"

Strong-arm looked incredulously at him "All the other agents call me turtle-boy I'm slow to react and always hide behind a shield!" he said tightened his grip on his staff "But, if you can't fight when others watch then who taught you how to...?" she points at his shield as Luke looked down at it glumly.

"Agent Smith's Husband did," The blond explained putting his shield away. "he's the CMO at our base, I guess he felt bad for me or something I don't have any problems with him. but, the others..." Strong-arm hummed somewhat concerned before she came up with an Idea "Set up the targets again..."

she said Luke looked at her confused "Did you not just hear me?" he said as Strong-Arm started setting his target for him "just pretend I'm not here." She chirped as luke blinked at her "I'm just a regular truck that you drove here." with that she transformed and back off a few feet from the training ground.

Luke looked very doubtful. but, with a huff complied started his training routine again, and after a few awkward attempts he started getting into it! He hadn't even noticed when Strong-arm had transformed and until he alarm went off "Holy crap I did it!"

he cheered and lifted his hand up for a hi-five, the femme looked at him oddly "Uh It's called a Hi-five, hold your hand out like me." Strong-arm did as she was told and Luke gently hit her servo, "Is this something humans do then they accomplish something?" the femme asked curiously "Yeah, I guess." he said as they walked back to the Scrapyard.

Not noticing the robotic Owl watching them sending a video feed to Pink-Noise who smirked "Looks like your little student's coming out of his shell." she joked to as a smooth male voice chuckled from her comm.

"Well it's about time.~"  

"Are ya gonna cry?"

"No, but I think go on a little drive to celebrate."

"In other words: Racing, try not to get impounded again! It was a pain in the aft filling out all that paperwork."

Her husband scoffed "one time that happened, and I apologized." the black armored femme just hummed amused She knew how to push his buttons, Pink-noise call was interrupted by Abby calling her "Have to to go babe duty calls," Her husband sighed "Alright I'll let you go just don't scratch up that nice finish of yours, that's my job.~" He purred her UV lights turned white "I'll see you later tonight bye." then answered Abby's call.

"Hey Piper have you seen Luke? I've looked everywhere for him."

"Yes I have , and do I have a story for you..."         

 


End file.
